Sweeter Than Ambrosia
by xBrokenBones
Summary: After years of not seeing each other, childhood friends meet once again, but under less innocent circumstances. ItachixOc  /Requested One-Shot\


A/N: *Sighs* It's been a long while since I've written one-shots like this, so this may be a little…spiffy? If that's the right word, but oh well. I might make a story based off of this for Maaka-sama, but I'm not sure yet.

Anyways, this was a request for Maaka-sama and I hope she liked it, considering that my writing is really "deep" as she calls it, lol, but oh well, and she said that I should post it (Even though I think I could have written better). And this was written on a whim, and I'm too lazy to go back and write more through the holes that should have more action and stuff, so yeah.

Um, review?

* * *

**Sweeter Than Ambrosia**

A breath of wind gently caressed her skin as she stepped out onto the white marble balcony of her room. Her golden-brown eyes scanned the stars with uncertainty, as if wondering what exactly she was waiting for, or why she had come out on such a cold and chilly night. This night of all nights, covered in a soft blanket of snow, was like a secret celebration for a certain person's birthday.

With a clean glass of Chardonnay in her hand, she took in a deep breath of the sweet honey air in attempt to relax her buzzing nerves. She carefully leaned her back against the railings, and while taking a short sip of the aromatics of caramel and sweet almond, entwined with juicy tropical fruit, her mouth could feel the promises of enticing bursts of apricot and pineapple, and very delicate hints of honey. _'It is through this cursed path that I will find my way into the fiery depths of _his_ abyss…'_

As if in response to her thoughts, the breeze shifted and seemed to encase her body in warmth. Thinking about _him_ in the state of drunkenness was never a good idea; but it didn't matter, she probably wouldn't remember the day's events after she was done flooding her system with different sorts of wines and drinks. _He_ was gone, it had been years since she had last seen _him_, it would actually be a surprise if he just showed up suddenly now, now of all times.

'_Of all times…'_ She took another long, slow drink, feeling the slight tanginess as the liquid made its way down her throat.

The glass door slid open. Snapping out of her trance, the female gave a hard glare down at the maidservant, who squeaked in response and immediately diverted her eyes to the ground as she nervously fiddle with her hands in front of her.

"M-Masako-sama…a-ano…the P-Prince demands y-your presence, at th-the moment…" she stuttered in a small frightened whisper. Masako narrowed her eyes down at the young girl who looked to be in her early twenties, before turning around and taking another long sip of her drink. She took a deep breath, and glared at nothing in particular before responding.

"Hmm…Tell the Prince that I am resting. It has been a long day and I do not wish to be disturbed." It has been a long day. A long walk down memory lane it was, actually. For everything, everyone, everywhere she turned, there had to be some kind of reminder, with constant flashbacks of _him_ flashing through her eyes.

The maidservant shook a little, and with a shuddering breath she tried to explain, "B-But…"

"Is that all?" Masako drowsily asked. The wine was finally getting to her, and it didn't help that this wasn't her first glass of the delicious Chardonnay wine she'd had for the past hour; or second…or third…

"Y-Yes…Milady…" The maidservant replied before backing off the balcony and closing the glass door before she nervously left. She did not want to anger her mistress, especially in the state that her mistress was in at the moment.

"Fucking Prince-y peacock-look-alike…" Masako mumbled before taking the last sip out of her glass and turning around to head back inside. Tomorrow was going to be yet another long day. Another long day of begging's from her mother to marry this cocky bastard of a Prince, and another long day with constant whining from her father to hurry and choose a powerful, land-ruling, rich man before she turned eighteen. But there was only one man she would even lay with, and Masako was sure she was to never see him again.

Or so she thought.

"You still refuse to marry, even after all these years?" a low, dark voice asked from behind her.

As soon as Masako let her hand rest against the side-way handle of the glass sliding door to head back into her room, a sudden gasp escaped her lips before she sharply turned around.

And there, sitting atop the balcony wall, was the man she had been thinking about just seconds before. With one arm slung over a propped up knee as the other leg lazily hung over the side, the man's red Sharingan eyes spun as it faded into the dark orbs Masako was so familiar with.

'_Itachi Uchiha…'_ She didn't even want to find the will to form these words with her own lips, but snapping back into a calm but surprised form, Masako gave a small smile.

"It's been too long…" she said truthfully, feeling her heart quench at how calm and stone-faced he was towards her.

"So it has." He replied. With a light smirk and a hardly noticeable gleam in his eyes, Itachi slowly stalked towards the young female, and before she could even process what was happening, he was already standing in front of her; with hands placed on each side of her head as he leaned over the girl who was just a head shorter than him.

"Masako…" he whispered as he lightly stroked the strand of her hair. Masako opened her mouth as if to say something, but seemed to be at a loss for words as her eyes widened in utter surprise.

My, how he's _changed_! His hair was much longer then it was before, she could tell, now that his bangs were now framing his face. His skin was much tanner, and his old, soft, curious face was now held into a stone-calm image that Masako just found alluring. It was so…so…

_Mysterious._

The years no doubt have changed him, of course. It had been five years, five years since the Uchiha's had come visit the Kingdom of Rah, for the King, fascinated by the abilities of the Sharingan, had invited the head of the clan to their home in a request to make a treaty between the rich, trade-worthy Kingdom of Rah and the famous ninja-village Konoha. After then, Itachi had made frequent visits to meet with the princess. That was until, the Uchiha Massacre, the day Masako received word that he was to never come here again. Of course, he had found a way in, but only to say a harsh good-bye and leave without any explanation.

"_For your protection."_ Was all he said. The thought made Masako want to laugh out loud.

Not only was she examining him in those few seconds of silence, but he too was drinking in her image like it was addicting caffeine. Her face was more mature as her eyes held the killing emotions of hurt and betrayal, and her dark-almond skin looked so soft and fragile like the feel of flowing water down a shallow stream. His breath almost hitched at the sight of her. He wanted to…

No…he couldn't. Itachi didn't understand why he had even come here in the first place. Not after what had happened, and how things had ended between them.

But it was for her! For _her_ protection! He had promised himself not to give into his desires and come back to this place, but why was he here now? Itachi couldn't help it. It truly has been too long. But would Masako take him back? Would she even _want _to take him back? After these long, stressful years? No contact, no word….No nothing.

And here he is, standing before her; leaving her in a vulnerable position where he could do anything he wanted. Masako was a bit to shocked to speak—that was for sure. She should hate him; hate him for what he's done to her. For coming into her life and breaking her love the day he had to murder his entire clan. But no, her eyes held nothing about hatred. Just a tinge of betrayal, and a question of asking, _"Why? Why did you leave?"_

She should be screaming out his presence, protecting herself and yelling for the guards to come straight away. But no, she just stood there, looking up at him with curious eyes on what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Masako asked in a low whisper, diverting her eyes down to the ground once he caught her staring at him.

Itachi didn't answer the question; he merely trailed his cold pale fingers down her bangs, past her cheeks, and lightly let them linger across her collar bone, caressing the soft skin showing just outside the edges of her night gown.

"You've grown…" he said before his eyes trailed down her body. "You've really grown…" he finished with a soft laugh. Masako was unamused, and glared at the male before she lightly smacked his chest with a serious look. The hit didn't affect him, considering that she didn't even try to hurt him and it felt like a light tap of a moth gliding across a glass window.

"Now's not the time for that!" she yelled, finally able to find her full voice once again. Itachi smirked and caught the hand she hit him with before letting his full lips slide across the pulse of her wrist.

"What?" he said against her skin, "No, "Happy Birthday Itachi?" or even a, "Hello"? My, my, never knew you to be so rude Masa-chan. Tell me, did my disappearance really make you this weak?" Oops, that's not what he wanted to say, but Itachi's cockiness seemed to get the best of him, and so did his words of habit. He then expected a smack to the face, or even an attempted punch, but Masako just stood there and glared.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here!" She growled. Itachi frowned when he tried caressing her cheek again; only to have her turn her head away and a single tear to escape the corner of her eye.

"I missed you," his voice was as deep and hypnotic as his eyes. But Masako didn't let the cloudiness overcome her senses. She instead gave a dull look to her empty wine glass held in her right hand and gave a loud snort.

"Ha! I definitely had too much Chardonnay…" she laughed before suddenly sliding open the glass door and stumbling inside.

"So, you came back~ because you missed me~!" she sang before twirling off the silk robe and letting it fall to the ground. She danced towards her dresser and set the glass on top with a soft _clank_.

"Yup! You're an illusion! I should have known!" Taken aback, Itachi blinked before carefully stepping inside and approaching the girl with slight caution. The sight of the happy-drunken Masako confused him, now knowing that she now thought of him as a mere illusion playing cruel tricks on her mind.

"Masako, I'm not an allusion." He tried to explain.

Masako rolled her eyes, shook her head and flicked him in the forehead. Then gave him a sly smile and asked: "So you're not here to kill me under some order that your organization thingy may have given you for some weird mission for a reason that I do not understand?" Itachi blinked again, trying to process the words she said much too quickly before giving a deep sigh.

And for a second there, was it possible that his eyes were sparkling with humor?

But…Is this what she imagined him only coming for? Coming to kill her, or, kidnap her under the order of the Akatsuki leader? To say he didn't feel slightly insulted was a lie, but even Itachi, the so-called heartless man, knew where her point of view on him being here was coming from. He shouldn't have come, he knew it! But why was he still here?

"No." he replied before trying to carefully grab her wrist. He didn't get the chance too, because shortly after his answer, Masako flung her arm up and held out her finger to him, as if explain to a four year old what a dog was.

"Haha! That proves it! Cause you see, the new Itachi I know wouldn't have been here unless it was for some sort of mission because he specifically said that he was never to come back unless under those circumstances which is why he left in the first place,"—she used her fingers for quotes here—"For my protection". So saying that you are _not_ here for any mission-related reason would prove that you are not here! Ergo, _you're not really here_!" she waved her fingers around like some mystical fantasy as if some sparkles would pour out of her fingers just to prove her Illusion-mind point.

Itachi was finally irritated, and before he could think, his Sharingan was activated and her chin was forcefully pulled into his grasp. Her eyes were forced into his gaze.

"Do you believe I'm really here now?" he asked with his voice deep and entrancing. Masako lightly shook as her eyes made terrible threats to let a flow of tears fall. With a shaky hand, she slowly let her fingers trail down Itachi's cheek, and let it linger there for much too long—just to see if he really was there.

"You're really here?" Her voice croaked. With sorrowful eyes, Itachi lightly nodded before letting her hand rest over hers on his cheek.

"But…W-why?" He sighed.

"Because I love you…" His eyes locked with hers, and Masako could feel the sudden weight of his stare as if his look could bridge the space that separated them and touch her with its intensity. It was then that Masako also felt the stir of desire combined with the feeling of confusion. Just like when they first met, his mysterious gaze chained her with the drawn feeling of fascination. This man was dangerous—yet alluring, he was a powerful being who was frightening, but had always made Masako feel safe and protected.

As if he had become tethered to her gaze, the feared criminal of Konoha swiftly took her into his arms and caressed her lips with his. He kissed her as a man wanting to keep his lover safe from pain, and sadness. Never again did he want to let go of her. Never again would he be the cause of her heartbreaking tears, and suffering of a love's lost.

A teasing tongue ran over her bottom lip, and they parted, Masako had accepted him; the kiss had deepened. Her arms crept up his chest to return the embrace, and as she did, Itachi felt something open within him, like a rusted latch had been released from its lock, and a trap door had finally been opened, letting the nagged feeling of guilt to lift from his mind, and allow what had been missing to enter and fill the endless depths of his soul. Itachi had forgotten about his brother, about the Akatsuki and about the ordered murder of his clan. He forgot about every mortal being around his sorrowful life besides her.

'_Masako…'_ he wanted to moan her name, fill her with the love that he'd never shown anyone before. His reality tunneled down to the taste, touch, and scent of his love, Masako. She tasted much like the delicate wine of Chardonnay with a heavy mixture of almond and honey. The fruity linger had heightened his senses, and this moment, right now, Itachi did not have to imagine what it would be like to feel her, to taste her, and caress her with the love and passion of burning lust anymore. He no longer had to be alone and endure the agonizing burn he felt when thinking much too deeply about her. Right now, right here. The moan that escaped Masako's lips just excited his sense even more. Burying a hand in her short brown tresses, his other hand carefully trailed down to her waist, twitching to feel the warm skin just under that thin piece of fabric.

She was so alluring, and her taste was addicting and exotic. Masako reluctantly pulled away, just a few centimeters for a deep intake of air, but that didn't stop Itachi from letting his lips explore the bare skin down her neck and to her collarbone. Licking, sucking, biting places here and there, Masako gave a sharp gasp of pleasure once he found just the right spot and continued to tease her with the feel of a smirk against her skin. Before she knew it, Masako felt the wall almost slam against her back as Itachi continued to trail up her neck and just below her ear. His hand trailed even further down her waist to her thigh, and gently brought her leg up to his side.

"Ahhh…I-Itaaach-chii…" She moaned. His eyes snapped open as reality dawned on him. Masako was gasping for breath when he quickly pulled away. His expression was filled with a fire-burning lust that drained him white and refilled with a red haze of anger and embarrassment. She finally got her breathing under control and demanded that her mind must function once again. She may have been a virgin, but it was going to be hell if she acted like one.

Masako wanted to smack herself. What was she doing! Itachi leaves and comes back, only to start acting like this! Really now! She was better than that! Masako could not let lust create her decision on what she thought of Itachi, nor could she mistake desire for love.

He said he loved her, was that what he truly meant?

"I'm sorry…" Itachi whispered with a miserable shake of his head, "I did not intend to come here in meaning to seduce you…"

'_Oh…'_ was the only thought that came to Masako's mind. She carefully pushed herself off the wall, and let her hand rest against his cheek. He flinched against her touch, it was so unexpected, but relaxed when he found that it was not the slap he was expecting, but a sign of affection to calm his nerves. Masako made the bold move to let her lips brushed against the side of his neck, and with a shaky whisper that had nothing to do with fear, but nervousness, her breath trickled against his pale flesh. "I've always loved you, even after you left…" Itachi froze, filled with much too shock to say or do anything at that moment.

"Please don't ever think otherwise!" She pleaded. He slowly closed his eyes and returned the embrace, kissing the top of her head and tightening his arms around her waist.

With another swift movement, Itachi loomed over her tiny form on the bed. The room was dark, and the only source of light was from the moon's beam that glided through the balcony doors, and past the white see-through curtains. Itachi's cloak lay forgotten on the grown, and using his forefinger to trace down the side of her body, Itachi gave her a stern look. "You can't take back what has already been done, after tonight…" he warned.

She nodded in understanding. "I know."

His hand almost reached the end of her short night gown. "You cannot stop, once we have begun…" again, she nodded.

"I wouldn't want to stop…" she finished. Hand reaching the end of the traumatizing fabric, he made his way back up from her thigh, to her waist, and finally reached the side of her breast when she gave a cold shudder. The clothing was more than half off when he felt one thing that irritated him the most.

"Why the _hell_ do you have a _bra_ on at this time of night?" He asked as he lightly plucked at the strand. Masako giggled.

"Who knows, maybe I just _knew_ that you were coming and decided to…" she sighed and gave him a quick kiss, but let her lips linger against his in with torturing breath, "_Work…_ for what you want." She laughed. Itachi gave a deep and immense growled before looking her fiercely in the eyes.

"I hope you don't like this night gown, love." He said. Masako gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" she asked. Closing his eyes he gave a deep and sexy low shudder that coursed throughout his body.

Through gritted teeth, he moaned, "Because I'm ripping it _right __**OFF!**_"

The loud sound of a great tear echoed throughout the room and was soon thrown off to the side in shreds. Masako giggled as Itachi attempted to unbuckle the black and lacy bra that did next to nothing to cover her breasts. He kissed her again, wanting to thoroughly taste her even more now that he officially had her approval.

"Damn it!" he gasped after breaking the kiss as she mischievously began to take off his shirt. Masako did it teasingly slow, much too slow for his liking and when her hands finally began to fan over his bare chest, a deep growl erupted from his throat. "Masako…" he said impatiently. His only response was a devilish laugh.

"My, my, Itachi…I never knew you to be so..." she trailed a finger down his chest, and stopped once she reached the beginning of his pants to trace along his waist line. "_Impatient_. Tell me, does my touch really make you this…" she gave him a sharp and teasing look, "Weak?" She mocked.

Itachi gave another low growl at the tease. Oh, she was good. Damn it! Damn this woman and the affect she had on him! After years of avoidance, and many attempts to keep away from her, how could this woman entrance him! Make him lose his own self control at just a single word, and even touch!

And to irritated him so! Oh, she was gonna get it… But how? His teasing was only short lasted by lack of self control…but he was an Uchiha.

Not only was he an Uchiha! He was _the_ Uchiha! The most powerful of them all! Itachi Uchiha! He would show her his rightful place of dominance; two can play at this game!

His hands moved over her body as their lips touched again. But he let himself caress her in places that made her body hum and moan in response.

"This must seem very strange to you…" Masako whispered as Itachi continued to explore her body. He shrugged in response and finally figured out the small trick to undoing the last buckle of her lacy bra.

"Strange…How?" he asked, removing the garment with his teeth, and like the now-shredded night gown, he tossed it off to the side, where it would lay forgotten until the next morning, or maybe…not even then.

"The amount of love...affection…I know you have been neglected of this since you left..."

Itachi chuckled, a lovely sound that Masako hadn't heard for years, yet she longed for since she had first met Itachi years ago when they were eight. "Strange isn't exactly a word I would use." He replied as he kissed the crook of her neck.

"Then what word would you use?" Masako asked as she let her hands trail down his chest and again trace his waist line.

"Hn…" Itachi hummed in thought, but at the same time, enjoying her touch against his skin. "Amazing…" he answered. She gently began to pull down his pants, along with any other clothing that shielded her from being able to feel him. Itachi closed his eyes at the feel, and kicked his pants off the bed so it could join the rest of the abandoned clothing. Now, his bare hot body was completely engulfed inside the cool air surrounding the room, and an embarrassingly loud moan escaped his lips when Masako slid her hand between their bodies and cupped him. Masako suddenly wished that she then had actual experience with men.

Tentatively at first, she stroked him, allowing herself to become accustomed to him. Itachi's skin was hot, and his body was becoming slick with sweat, the scent of him filled her senses with its uniqueness. It was like the fresh calming smell of the sea combined with the smell of pine and a forest spray of rain. Itachi's breath was ragged when he broke their kiss.

"S-Slowl-ly…Masa-chan…" his hand shook when he caressed her cheek.

"You're touch enflames me…"

Masako tried to pull her hand away before feeling him capturing her wrist, and guide her on what he found pleasurable. The quick gasps for breath and shaking of his hand almost made her laugh. The way he acted was so….un-Itachi-like. The reaction she could make him have was like no other she had ever seen!

"Mas-sa…ko…" He moaned before he could no longer take it anymore. His body was much too hot and his patience with the teasing was running out!

But no…he still had his part of this game to play, and he would not lose!

Masako ran her hand back up his chest before he abruptly slammed her wrists against the bed, and crashed his lips against hers. She moaned against him, and using one hand to hold her hand, to make sure they stayed put, Itachi slowly lowered his self down her body, biting down on places he just knew that would fill her with pleasure. His one cold hand ran a finger down her arching back, only to make her gasp his name in surprise.

"Hn…Interesting reaction…" he said as he taunted her body with his lips. He bent one of her legs, and kissed the hallow of her knee. Lingering there, he nuzzled and nipped gently.

"They're so soft…so gentle…it's as if they just scream for my touch," Itachi murmured as his lips made their way up her legs. The last fabric of protection against him was easily taken off with his teeth since the lacy black underwear bared straps tied to the sides that were easily untied in a matter of seconds. The smooth heat of her body filled his senses, and it took all of his self control not to bury himself within her. No, he must be patient, and keep from rushing. He will win this silly game that Masako had dared to challenge him to! It was now time for him to experiment. She gasped the higher up he went into her thigh, and feeling a sense to just the right spot, he tauntingly licked the silky skin before biting down into the flesh.

Knowing where this game of hers was heading, she made a failed attempt to stifle a moan.

"Do you like that my love?" Itachi asked with a haunting voice. Masako felt as if she had turned into liquid heat as his mouth moved over her slick skin. His tongue would reach higher, and higher up, only to tease her with taunting circular motions before gliding away to her stomach, circling around her breast, and then finally going back down to reach her core, and then before touching her, he would trail right back up again. Feeling extremely weak and vulnerable to his touch, Masako groaned in pleasure.

"Ne~ Masa-chan…" he whispered, "Do you remember that time in the hot tub, just after you're thirteenth birthday when our parents when out to that long, booked, and extremely crowded restaurant down the lake just a few miles from here, and they left us both alone, thinking we were fast asleep in the living room?" his hand carefully slid around her body in slick, quick, teasing motions, so much so that her mind was to hazy to think of a clever response to his question.

"Mhmm…Y-Yes…" She said huskily. Her back arched against him without thinking, and slowly releasing both of her arms, his hands gently caressed their way slowly up her inner thighs.

"We stole the lovely tasting Champaign out of my father's cellar…" his deep voice rumbled over her skin that sent ripples of pleasure throughout her body. His fingers finally found the center of her excitement, and the tempo of his caress increased.

"You asked me to take you…right then and there…and I gladly pressed myself against you…rubbing, teasing…playing this little game that we are right now…" with a choked cry, Masako climaxed hard and fast.

"Yet the sound of them coming back early made us rush out and up to our own rooms...before I could do anything at all…" He said as he crawled back up her body. She gasped, closing her eyes shut at the feel of his hard member rubbing up against her inner thigh at last.

"Would you like me to finish what we had started?"

"Y-Yes…!" She stuttered for the answer, not able to take it any longer. And in one swift motion, a deep and low growl erupted from his chest as he impaled her while her body still pulsed and throbbed. Masako wanted to scream loudly in pleasure as she arched to meet him, digging her hands through his hair and ripping out the tie that held it all together. His hands gripped her hips, and with another throaty growl he plunged in and out of her, exquisite in the barley controlled strength of his thrusts. The liquid sound of him moving in and out of her coupled with her moans and his husky growls while he moaned her name. Her skin was tight and overly sensitive, and jolts of pleasurable electricity were sensual shocks every time he thrust inside of her time and time again.

She moaned his name out loud, knowing that he has won this game she had started when he released himself into her, and collapsed on top of him in a way that she didn't know how. Their breathing was ragged and harsh as they both gasped for air and mercy on one another. Masako smiled in content while lying on his bare chest, and lightly stroked meaningless circles over his stomach before closing her eyes and letting out a deep and relieved breath.

Itachi ran his fingers through her short brown hair as he felt her force her breathing to slightly regain its control. Masako was exhausted, and so was he for they had spent a lot of energy in this one night. He sighed, knowing now that he had taken something precious from the girl he loved, and knew that it was forever his to hold.

He stroked her back and grinned at the thought. She was now _his_, _his_ to keep and _his_ forever.

"Sleep my love," he whispered through their gasps for breath.

"Itachi…" he heard her mumble.

"Hn?" he asked, still stroking her hair and back.

Lifting up her head to stare into his dark eyes, she gave him a sweet smile and a soft kiss.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
